Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(10) - \log(2)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(10) - \log(2) = \log(\frac{10}{2})$ $= \log( 5 )$